Breaking Melodies
by Mollyxoxo
Summary: "What I am supposed to do now that everything is falling apart?" Set after season 2 finale. Multichapter fic. Spencer/Toby, Emily/Maya, Caleb/Hanna, Ezra/Aria.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Breaking Melodies

**Summary: **"What do I do now? Everyone is falling apart and I can't do anything about it."

**Pairings: **SpencerToby, EmilyMaya, HannaCaleb, AriaEzra.

**Genre: **Angst, romance

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This will be a multichapter fic and be warned, it's rather angsty. I hope to give it a happy ending though. Thanks so much for reading :) Love you guys!

::

_(Spencer)_

**Oh Spence, you didn't think you could get rid of me that easily, did you? –A**

You glare at your phone and bite your lip until you taste blood. Emily wraps an arm around your shoulders and leans her head against yours.

Hanna sighs, "I thought we were free from her."

You frown, "We're going to have to tell Aria."

"Unless A already has," The blond chimes in with a grimace. Emily stays silent and you can practically see the fear and sadness radiating off of her.

They still hadn't found Maya's killer and the girl was barely holding herself together. You're just lucky you have Toby to help you stay sane. Hanna has Caleb and you know that Aria's safe place to land is where she is right now- Ezra's house.

You pull yourself out of your friend's comforting embrace and stand to face your two best friends, "No. Guys, come on. Maybe it's just some sick jerk playing a joke on us. You know as well as I do that as soon as Mona got locked up in the Looney bin, the press went wild covering this story. Don't freak out about it yet. And if it does turn out to be A…well, we've survived this long and we have each other. We can do this."

Hanna is nodding thoughtfully and Emily looks a lot less terrified than she did a minute ago and you smile reassuringly to hide the uncertainty you feel.

_You really wish you could believe yourself._

::  
You walk into the school building and glare at anyone who looks at you for a second too long. You didn't almost fall off a cliff to become the latest gossip. You smile as you see Hanna greet Caleb with a kiss before tugging him towards the computer lab. Ever since she began dating the teen geek, your blond friend has been a lot more interested in photography and editing software. You're proud of her. After seeing some of her pictures, you realized that she had a gift for it.

You open your locker and smile at the pictures over the door. There is one of you and your best friends huddled together on Aria's couch making funny faces and you still laugh at the memory. Next is a collage of you and Toby at the fair. You touch your fingers to your lips and then press your hand against your favorite picture. It's all of you. You and Toby. Emily and Maya. Hanna and Caleb. Aria and Ezra. You're all smiling. You remember when it was taken.

Before A killed Maya.

Before everybody thought Toby was a murderer.

Before Aria's parents got divorced.

Before Hanna got hit by that car and ended up in the hospital.

And before your entire family fell apart.

You sigh.

_You miss when the worst thing that could happen was getting a bad grade on a test._

::

"Spencer! Chica! Spence!" You hear Aria screech across the cafeteria and you turn towards the small brunette as she comes barreling towards you. Before you know what's happening, you find yourself pulled into a hug and you pat the girl on the head with a laugh.

She squeezes you tightly before releasing you and straightening her jacket, "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever. What happened to Team Sparia?"

You smile sadly, "Yeah, you've been busy with Ezra. It's okay though. Hey, have you seen Hanna or Em today by any chance?"

Her eyebrows knit together and she shakes her head in confusion. You sigh, "Aria…I got a text message last night. From A."

"No," your friend shakes her head rapidly, "Mona is in the asylum. She was A. There is no more A." You can tell that she's starting to panic and you do what you do best. You wrap your arms around her and hold your own emotions back as she cries. Aria has always been the strongest after you, but ever since her parent's divorce and everyone found out that she was dating Ezra, she's been more delicate than usual.

"Why can't she just leave us alone?" Aria whispers into your shoulder and you close your eyes to keep your own tears at bay.

"I don't know, Ari. I don't know."

::

After showing Aria the message from A, your phone is already at your ear before the small brunette starts crying again.

"Aria needs you," You tell him, and exhale in relief when he says he is on his way. Five minutes later, you leave your friend in the capable hands of Ezra and walk to the library to collect your thoughts. It is there that you realize you haven't seen Emily all day. This worries you because you know for a fact that she prefers to stay with you during school. You've always been fiercely protective of the girl. She's your best friend and she's the most sensitive. After Mona, the four of you have been the school's biggest scandal.

You close your eyes and think of Emily's safe place. It comes to you and you snap your fingers in realization. _Of course, why didn't you think of it before? _

By now, you're beyond worried about the girl and you run across the school, ignoring the crowd's confused stares, and slide to a stop in front of Maya's old locker. Emily's hand is pressed against the metal and you can see the tearstains on her cheeks from where you're standing.

She turns to you with haunted eyes, "I miss her."

"I know," You whisper and catch her as she collapses into your arms. It reminds you of when they found Maya's body and you held your best friend for hours as she sobbed.

Your phone beeps and you maneuver Emily to one side and pull it out of your pocket.

**She knew too much. She had to die. It's not my fault Em decided to tell her everything. She never could keep her mouth shut. –A **

::


	2. Chapter 2

::

_(Spencer)_

You wake up to your phone buzzing and you take a deep breath before picking it up. You sigh in relief as you hear Toby's voice through the phone, "Hey, Spence. What's up? How's my girl today?"

"Toby…she's back."

"Who's back? Babe, what are you talking about?" You can practically hear his confusion and worry coming through the phone and you bite your lip—it's a nervous habit of yours and lately, you've been doing it a lot.

"A. She's back."

"I'm coming over."

The phone disconnects and you are still sitting on your bed with your knees pulled to your chest ten minutes later when he runs into the room, calling your name.

::

"If Mona isn't A, then who is?" Toby asks and you shrug from your place in his arms. You've already broken down and spilled the whole story from getting the text message to finding Emily at Maya's locker. He holds you while you cry and kisses you on the head every one in a while.

Your eyes widen as you remember something, "Mona said that there was an 'A Team' as in not just her, a group of them. What if she wasn't lying? What if we never get rid of them?"

**Ooh, good job, Spence! You finally figured it out. Took ya long enough. –A**

::

You get a hold of yourself and your emotions before school and force a smile onto your face. You let Emily follow you around with her fingers fisted in your skirt. You let Hanna fret about her mom and gush about Caleb. You let Aria link your fingers together and pull you to class as she asks you if A is ever going to leave you alone.

You tell her that you have no idea. She nods sadly, "Why do you think A picked us?"

"The real question is, what's gonna save them when I find out who they are? Because no force on earth will be able to stop me from destroying them."

Aria smiles, gives you a hug and walks into the classroom. You watch her for a second and then turn towards your own.

It takes half of second period (the only class you have without your friends) for you to rush out of the room and run to the restroom. You sit on the tiled floor and hug your knees. You don't cry. You just sit and think. Ten minutes later, you take a deep breath and pull yourself off the ground.

You think you're getting pretty good at holding it all together. You walk to your locker and pull open the door quietly. An envelope falls out and your forehead scrunches in confusion. You pick it up and freeze at the contents.

A crowned doll that looks eerily like you sits in your hand with a needle shoved through it's heart and a note taped to the front.

**Careful, Spence. Don't go around trying to be a hero. Or the villain will have to make you go bye-bye. **

::

_(Hanna)_

So far Spencer is the only one getting text messages and you can't help but feel relieved that it's not you. You know that's horrible to say, and you feel terrible that Spencer is the one being targeted, but you don't know if you're strong enough to handle A's return yet.

"Hey, Hanna."

You spin around at the computer desk and smile at Caleb. He drops a kiss on your cheek and slides in next to you in front of the screen.

"What are you doing?" The brunette boy asks and you laugh, "Editing random stuff I found on my laptop. Look, it's from the day we met."

His eyes soften and he links his hand with yours, "Best day of my life."

You're about to reply when your phone buzzes on the desk. You glance at the screen and your blood runs cold.

**Well, isn't that cute? Hanna went and got herself a boyfriend! We wouldn't want anything to happen to him, now would we? –A**

A growl escapes your lips and Caleb looks at you in surprise before gently turning your phone towards him and frowning.

"Hanna, if Mona is in the psych ward, who is texting you?"

You sigh, "We don't know. Spencer was the only one getting messages…until now. And as for Mona, she told Spence that it was a team. A team of people trying to destroy us. Isn't it lovely?"

Caleb raises an eyebrow at your sarcasm and carefully tugs you out of your chair and towards him until you're sitting on his lap. He takes your face in his hands and meets your eyes, "Nothing is going to happen to you on my watch. You are the best thing in my life and I'm not going to let some crazy psychopath take you away from me. You're safe. And I'm pretty sure Spencer would take out anyone who messed with you guys."

"That's the thing. Spencer is holding her emotions back so she can protect all of us. But she's gonna fall apart if she doesn't let it out. She's the most affected by all of this and she hasn't figured out yet that she doesn't always have to be the strong one."

He nods thoughtfully at your reply and tightens his arms around you, "Then tell her that. She needs you just as much as you need her. Aria has Ezra and she has Toby, but she's also the one protecting Emily and Aria and you. Not that I don't want her to. But who knows how all the responsibility is affecting her. Spencer has a good head on her shoulders from what I can tell. But everybody needs to break sometimes."

"I'll talk to her."

Caleb nods, "Okay, and as for you, stay safe and don't go anywhere alone, alright?"

_You love that he's worried about you…but you don't have the heart to tell him that it's not you you're worried about. _

::

"Spence? Can we talk?" The tall brunette turns to you and you can see her mentally push her emotions away.

She smiles at you and leans against her locker, "Sure, Han. What's up?"

"It's okay to break, you know."

Her smile slips off her face and she sighs, "It really isn't. Not for me. I'm supposed to be the strong one. I can't protect you guys if I'm too busy falling apart."

"You don't always have to be the strong one, Spence. We can catch you when you fall. Goodness knows how many times you've done it for us. You've always been the strong one and just because you fall apart once, doesn't make you any less strong."

She closes her eyes and shakes her head and when she opens them, you see her tears gathering. You smile comfortingly at her and open your arms. She throws herself at you and cries into your shoulder.

You run your fingers through her hair soothingly and kiss the top of the girl's head, "I've gotcha, Spence. See? I told you it was okay to cry. The world is still spinning. It's okay to rely on other people. You're still the strongest person I know."

The brunette pulls away and wipes her eyes with a smile, "Thanks, Hanna. I needed that."

You nod and give her one last hug before watching her walk away.

Your phone buzzes and you exhale sharply at the message on screen.

**Ooh poor Spence. I'm guessing she didn't tell you about my little warning? –A**

You stare after your friend and wonder why she's keeping secrets. If anyone asked you, the four of you have gotten far too good at hiding things.

::


	3. Chapter 3

::

_(Hanna)_

You shove your blond hair out of your face with a groan as you sprawl across Spencer's couch. The tall brunette is grinning at you and you can see the amusement dancing across her face. After showing up on her doorstep and demanding to know about A's warning, she filled you in and now you were having a sleepover.

Note to self: Never challenge Spencer to a race. The girl was fast.

"You gonna make it, Han?" She asks with a laugh, and you lift your head from the cushions long enough to glare at her.

"Shut it, Spence. You totally cheated."

The brunette rolls her eyes, "I'm gonna order pizza if you wanna take a shower to wash the pain of losing away."

You throw a pillow at her and she ducks, making it fly into the wall, "You suck. I'll be back in a few." You push yourself off the couch and grab your bag before heading up the stairs.

"You love me!" Spencer calls after you and you laugh, "Heaven knows why!"

::

_(Aria) _

You're walking out of the movie theatre with Ezra as your linked hands swing between you. You smile; this is the first time in a long time that you've been completely carefree.

He squeezes your hand and you look up at him with wide eyes, "Hmm?"

"I love you."

You blush and lean your head against his arm, "I love you, too."

Your phone beeps and you use your free hand to slide it out of your pocket.

**Did you tell him about me, yet? I didn't think so. Well, you aren't the only one keeping secrets. –A**

You gulp and look at Ezra. You hadn't told him that A was back. But what kind of secrets is he hiding?

::

_(Emily) _

You're out of tissues. Again.

You've been crying in your room for hours and you really need Spencer, but you don't want to bother her. She's your best friend, but ever since Maya died, you've been a wreck. And she's been the one picking up the pieces.

So you curled up in your room with a couple boxes of tissues and a gallon of ice cream. You've been staring at the photos from you and Maya in the photo booth for hours and you wonder if you can die of a broken heart.

You doubt it. You still remember Spencer falling apart in your arms after Toby left. You're beyond happy that they're back together. You've always thought they were cute. But if he hurts your best friend, you're going to kill him. And you know for a fact that Hanna and Aria would too. You remind yourself to give him the best friend warning next time you see him.

Your phone rings and you hope that it's Spencer. But the phone drops out of your hand when you read the message.

**Ever noticed how the people you fall in love with always end up dead? It's like you're a curse! –A**

::

_(Spencer)_

You're setting the pizza on the counter when you hear a bloodcurdling scream from upstairs. Before you know what's happening, you're running as fast as your feet can take you until you reach the bathroom.

Hanna is standing on the tiled floor, already changed into her pajamas, with her hand covering her mouth. You rush forward and grab her shoulders, "Hanna! What's wrong? What happened?"

She shakily lifts her hand and points to a mirror on the wall. You turn around and freeze at the lipstick message written on the glass.

**It's all fun and games until someone goes missing, right? – A**

You bite your lip. You have to find Toby.

::  
_(Aria) _

"What do you mean you're leaving?" You scream, looking at Ezra in disbelief. He shifts uncomfortably and opens his mouth to speak, but you cut him off, "You promised me that we would get through this. And now with A back, I need you more than ever! You can't leave me!"

You pound your fists against his chest with every word and he takes your hits until the thing about A slips out. He grabs your hands and looks you in the eye, "A is back? I thought A was Mona. Why didn't you tell me, Aria?"

His eyes are filled with hurt and you look down at your feet, this was not how you wanted to tell him.

::

_(Spencer)_

Brown hair whips your face as you run down the street, not caring that you're probably destroying your bare feet on the gravel. You have to find Toby. You know that if anyone sees you, you're probably gonna get sent to the loony bin, but you aren't exactly thinking straight at the moment. All you can see is the message on your mirror and you can still hear Hanna's terrified scream.

After you calmed the blond down, you make sure she's comfortable on your bed and tell her to stay put and that Aria is on her way over as soon as she picks up Emily. You don't tell either of the girls where you are going. You barely remember making the phone call at all, your mind is just filled with thoughts of Toby.

You force yourself to run faster, your gym shorts sticking uncomfortably to your skin. You hardly register your phone ringing in your pocket as Toby's house comes into view. Your eyes widen at the sight of his front door hanging open, the wind causing it to swing back and forth. You don't notice that your feet are bleeding. You don't notice that your skin is ice cold. You don't even notice the figure slipping by you as you sprint up the stairs, screaming Toby's name until your voice is hoarse.

When you reach your boyfriend's room, your eyes widen at the mess. All of Toby's things are scattered across the place and there's something red on the hardwood floor. You shake your head back in forth and fall to your knees as you stare at the stain, "No. No. No. Please not him. Please."

Your tone is borderline hysterical and tears are already falling down your face and dripping onto the wood as you clutch your knees to your chest and rock back and forth.

Your lips are moving, but no words are coming out. You just stare at the small puddle of blood with a horrified, stricken expression and cry.

"Spence?" A familiar voice calls out and you lift your head in shock as Toby, your Toby, walks into the room, confusion and concern carved into his features. You stand up, but your legs shake and he hurries to catch you in his arms before you can fall.

"Whoa, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened to my room? I don't think it was like this when I went out back…"

You clutch at his shirt and sob into his shoulder, as your voice comes out in small gasps, "There was another message from A. I thought she hurt you!"

Toby tightens his grip on you, "I'm not going anywhere, sweetie. You can't get rid of me that easily. Don't worry. I'm here and I'm not letting you go. " He kisses you on the forehead gently and carries you down the stairs as you cling to his chest.

Your body can't seem to connect with the fact that Toby is here. He's safe and alive and he's here. So you don't say anything, you just squeeze your arms around his neck tighter and snuggle further into his chest when he sits on the couch with you in his lap.

"I'm right here, babe. I'm right here."

::


	4. Chapter 4

::

_(Emily)_

You love Spencer. You really do. But right now, you could kill her. She's been gone for hours. And you're worried sick. Ever since Aria barged into your room with wide eyes and told you that something was going on, you had been freaking out.

Everyone thinks you're fragile and broken and that you're too lost in your own head to notice anything right now, but you can still see everything. You see how Aria's hands shake and how Hanna's phone is shoved into the couch cushions. And you'd have to be blind not to notice Spencer's growing anxiety over the past week.

When Aria had sped to Spencer's house, you expected the worst. But somehow, **A **managed to be worse than that. Hanna was a mess, wandering around the kitchen and visibly shaking as she told you that she couldn't find Spencer.

You sit on the couch with your hand firmly encased in Aria's and Hanna curled into your side and you wonder how Spencer does it. Because being the strong one is hard.

::

(_Spencer)_

Your head is resting against Toby's collarbone when you hear a dripping. He looks at you questioningly and your nose scrunches in confusion. "What is that?"

He leans forward, holding onto you, and glanced over the couch. "Spencer! What happened to your feet?" You follow his eyes and wince at the sight of your bruised and battered feet. A steady dripping of blood is creating a small puddle on the floor and your eyes tear up.

"I'm sorry."

::

_(Aria)_

Ezra's words are on replay in your head and you inwardly cringe, your grip on Emily's hand tightening. You untangle yourself from her and whisper that you'll be right back before you walk outside, closing the door behind you.

_"Why wouldn't you tell me something as big as this?" _

_"As if taking a job in another state isn't just as bad?" _

_"Well, maybe, we should take a break if you feel that way." You didn't have a chance to reply because Spencer called you at that moment._

You dial the brunette girl's number on your phone and hold it to your ear, sighing as it goes to voice-mail again. You keep trying until your vision is blurred as you cry out of desperation and exhaustion.

"Come on, Spence. Pick up."

::

_(Spencer)_

Your feet are wrapped in bandages and Toby is looking at you with that sadsadsad expression that you hate to see him wearing. Especially when you are the one who put it there.

His hand is resting on your knee because your legs are thrown across his lap. You lean your head against his shoulder, your lips pressed against his neck. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Spence. I already told you that. I don't know how you didn't notice this though, babe. It's pretty bad."

You shrug, "I had bigger things to worry about."

He leans down to kiss your forehead and his lips linger there as he whispers. "No one can take me away from you, Spence. You're my forever."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

You smile, but are interrupted by your phone vibrating in your pocket. You slip it out and see 12 missed calls. You cringe, realizing that your friends are probably freaking out.

"Oh no. Toby, we need to get to my house."

His eyebrows furrow in confusion, "Why? Are the girls okay?"

It makes you smile that he cares about your friends as much as you do. "I hope so. I kind of ran out without telling anyone where I was going, so they're worried. And I think they need me."

"Okay, let's go. But I think we should make some stops on the way."

::


End file.
